Say It Ain't So Joe
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 23 |last = Drago's On Fire |next = The Secret of Success |image = File:AintSoJoe.jpg }} Say it Ain't So Joe is the 23rd episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 28, 2007, in English. Plot The Brawlers decide to track down Webmaster Joe, thinking he is a spy for Masquerade. They find out that he is in the local hospital in Cure City, so they go there to find him. When they get there, Dan rushes into the elevator dropping Drago and getting separated from him. Later, a boy in hospital pajamas confronts Dan, giving him back Drago and revealing that he is Webmaster Joe. Dan quickly challenges Joe to a battle. To Dan's surprise, this was Joe's first Bakugan Brawl. Just when the battle is starting to get exciting, Joe suddenly faints and is taken back to his hospital room. When Joe wakes up he tells the Brawlers that he is not telling anything to Masquerade; confirming the information the Brawlers discovered on his computer. The Brawlers believed him and ask him to join them in their fight to stop Masquerade and Naga from destroying both Earth and Vestroia. Major events *The Brawlers meet Joe in the hospital. *Dan battles Joe, but the battle is left unfinished because Joe faints. *Joe is confirmed to not be affiliated with Masquerade. *Joe sees Wavern, Naga's sister, in a dream. *Joe unofficially joins the Battle Brawlers. Featured Brawl Battle at Hospital Roof *'Dan' VS Joe Dan and Joe activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Joe's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Dan and Joe both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Joe throws out Haos Siege onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 280 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Tuskor onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 380 Gs) Dan activates Nose Slap on Tuskor, allowing him to attack any Bakugan on any part of the field. (Tuskor: 380 Gs - Siege: 280 Gs). Siege gets wiped out by Tuskor's smashing trunk attack and returns to Joe in ball form. Joe's first Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3~ Dan's HSP: ' 450 *'Joe's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 2/3~ Joe's HSP: ''' 0 '''Joe sets another Gate Card to the left of Dan's first Gate Card. Joe throws out Haos Robotallion onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Joe activates Robotallion Enforcement on Robotallion, increasing his power level by 50 Gs per turn for the rest of the game. (Robotallion: 390 Gs). Dan throws out Pyrus Griffon against Robotallion. (Robotallion: 390 Gs - Griffon: 350 Gs) Dan activates Wing Burst, transferring 50 Gs from the opponent to Griffon. (Griffon: 400 Gs - Robotallion: 340 Gs). Joe counters by opening his Gate Card (Haos Normal: +100 Gs). (Robotallion: 440 Gs - Griffon: 400 Gs). Griffon gets wiped out by Robotallion's beam attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Joe's second Gate Card vanishes. Joe wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3~ Dan's HSP: ' 450 *'Joe's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 2/3~ Joe's HSP: ''' 400 '''Joe sets his final Gate Card to the left of Dan's first Gate Card Joe throws out Haos Robotallion onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 390 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid against Robotallion. (Robotallion: 390 Gs - Drago: 450 Gs) Joe opens his Gate Card (Level Down) subtracting 100 Gs from any Bakugan with 400 Gs or more. (Robotallion: 390 Gs - Drago: 350 Gs). Dan activates Fire Tornado, transferring 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Drago: 450 Gs - Robotallion: 290 Gs). Robotallion gets wiped out by Drago's fire tornado attack and returns to Joe in ball form. Joe's Final Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3~ Dan's HSP: '900 *'Joe's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 1/3~ 'Joe's HSP: ' 400 The battle ends in a draw, as Joe collapses when he was about to throw Haos Ravenoid. Character Debuts *Mrs. Brown *Unidentified nurse Bakugan Debuts *Wavern Bakugan Seen *Delta Dragonoid (Drago) *Gorem *Griffon *Preyas *Ravenoid *Robotallion *Siege *Tigrerra *Tuskor *Wavern (flashback) Trivia Deleted Scenes There is a deleted scene after Dan runs to find Joe's room. As Runo, Julie, and Marucho start chasing after him, the receptionist warns them not to run, so they continue by walking. In another scene, Dan runs onto the patients-only elevator, causing everyone else in it to stare at him. Deleted scene .jpg|Running after Dan Deleted scene.jpg|Wrong elevator! Art Change Some scenes were redrawn between the Japanese and overseas versions. Trivia.jpg|Left: Japanese, Right: Overseas. Note the lack of straps on Runo's outfit in the overseas version Trivia-0.jpg|Julie is completely missing on the top right panel Video de:Sag die Wahrheit Joe Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes